


Durante una mirada

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Songfic con la canción Durante una mirada, de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Harry y Draco se encuentran en el Callejón Diagon, cruzan sus miradas y un aluvión de recuerdos les sobrevienen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Durante una mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, excepto la canción, que es de La Oreja de Van Gogh
> 
> Hola.
> 
> Es mi primer intento de songfic. No sé si lo he hecho bien. De unas malas, bueno, pues es una historia basada en la letra de una canción. Espero que os guste. La canción es Durante una mirada, de La Oreja de Van Gogh. La cita inicial también.
> 
> Intenta respetar el epílogo, aunque añadiendo algunos sucesos intermedios. Puede que el orden o momento en el que yo he situado algunas cosas no cuadre exactamente con la cronología canon, pero en esencia, se supone que respeta todo (salvo, obviamente, que no lo hace xD). Hay algunas licencias literarias con respecto al canon.
> 
> Fic publicado originalmente en FanFiction.net
> 
> TW: Escenas de sexo bastante explícitas y algunas palabras malsonantes.

«Podrán pasar los años, podrás tener otra vida, tu corazón quizá pertenezca ya a otra persona y sin embargo, cada vez que nos cruzamos, volvemos a ser tú y yo durante una mirada».

* * *

_Cuando crecí me marché del barrio_  
_y apenas bajo ya por Madrid,_  
_a cambio vivo sin sobresaltos_  
_con un hombre bueno que conocí._  
_En todas las fotos me verás sonreír._

  
Harry caminaba con paso firme por el Callejón Diagon. Todavía tenía que pasar por Gringotts a solucionar un problema con su cámara y se le hacía tarde. Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando para comer. Todos los años, el 2 de mayo comían juntos y después iban a Hogwarts a presentar sus respetos al monumento levantado en memoria de todos sus compañeros. Habían pasado diecinueve años desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort y su vida estaba sufriendo muchos cambios. Albus partiría ese septiembre para su primer curso en Hogwarts y Lily lo haría en un par de años.

  
También en septiembre se materializaría finalmente el divorcio. Ginny y él habían llegado a un acuerdo y, cuando Albus partiese a Hogwarts, Harry abandonaría la casa familiar para ocupar un apartamento en el centro de Londres. Harry sabía que sustancialmente era culpa suya. Se había casado por inercia y presión social. Porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Vencer a Voldemort, casarse con Ginny, convertirse en auror, formar una familia. No se arrepentía de haber formado una familia, el sueño de su vida. Tampoco podía lamentarse de hacerse auror, aunque admitía haber romantizado la profesión durante sus años de estudiante.

  
Casarse con Ginny fue harina de otro costal. Tuvo muchas dudas antes de hacerlo. Hermione le aconsejó mantener la cabeza fría, pero Ron era tan feliz imaginándose a los tres amigos formando parte de la misma familia, algo que se cumplió cuando Ron contrajo matrimonio con Hermione, que le dolió poder decepcionarle. Ginny era tan buena opción como cualquier otra. Y él, ansioso por tener una familia, había aceptado. La chica era guapa, inteligente, brillante… lo tenía todo. James había llegado demasiado pronto. Sus incipientes carreras aún no se habían asentado y tuvieron sus primeras discusiones sobre responsabilidad y madurez.

  
Albus fue fruto de una reconciliación. Cuando nació, ambos creyeron haber superado el bache y se las prometieron muy felices. Eran Ron y Hermione quienes pasaban en ese momento por la crisis matrimonial. Ninguno daba un duro porque lo consiguiesen, pues sus objetivos y visiones de la vida se habían separado. Sin embargo, lo superaron. Ron abandonó la carrera de auror y se unió a su hermano para administrar Sortilegios Weasley, lo que le permitió pasar más tiempo en casa y cuidar de Rose, que nació pocos meses después que Albus. Gracias a eso, Hermione pudo centrarse en su trabajo en el Ministerio. Para cuando Hugo, su segundo hijo, nació, el nombre de Hermione como candidata al puesto de Ministra empezaba a sonar con fuerza.

  
Harry fue ascendido a Jefe de Aurores y Ginny tuvo que retirarse del equipo de las Holyheads Harpies, conformándose con un puesto de reportera deportiva. El malestar por haber tenido que renunciar a una prometedora y exitosa carrera enfrió de nuevo su relación. Las discusiones se tornaron constantes, tanto como las reconciliaciones. Fruto de un descuido en una de estas llegó Lily. Cuando Ginny le anunció su tercer embarazo, ambos acordaron que su relación se había terminado.  
Se retiraron a una amplia casa en Godric’s Hollow y procuraban aparecer lo menos posible por el Callejón Diagon. Harry y Ginny se instalaron en habitaciones separadas. Para Albus, que tenía apenas dos años, y para Lily, que aún no había nacido, aquello fue lo más natural en sus vidas. Sólo James recordaba una época en la que él podía meterse en la cama con sus dos padres si tenía una pesadilla. De cara a la galería, siguieron interpretando el papel de familia feliz, sonriendo en las fotos de los actos públicos a los que eran invitados.

  
Ginny tenía sus amantes, lo sabía. Igual que él tenía los suyos. Durante años, Harry se intentó convencer de que era bisexual. Al fin y al cabo había estado enamorado de Cho y de Ginny. Se había sentido atraído por las veelas, sí, pero no por Fleur, como le había pasado a Ron. Ahora ya aceptaba que la presión social y el deseo sexual a veces tienen caminos inescrutables. Intentaba ser tan discreto como Ginny. Sólo buscaba amantes en el Soho, de manera ocasional. Nunca los llevaba a ningún lugar que pudiera estar relacionado con él. Sexo de una noche, vacío y que era más una descarga física que una relación sentimental.

  
«Siento que vivo una vida impuesta», le había confesado a Ron cuando le explicó que su hermana y él iban a divorciarse en lugar de seguir optando por el arreglo que habían tenido hasta entonces de compartir casa aunque su relación no existiese. No se atrevió a decirle nada más.

  
_La juventud se me fue pasando_  
_y me rendí ante la sensatez._  
_Vendí mi piano, compré un buen traje_  
_y cada domingo salgo a correr._  
_Podría decirse que todo va bien_.

  
Draco sentía la túnica pesada mientras esperaba que le envolviesen la nueva escoba de Scorpius. Astoria iba a matarlo cuando la viese, pero sería demasiado tarde para devolverla. Le había prometido al chico que sabría volar en una escoba profesional antes de ir a Hogwarts. No creía que fuesen a concederle la misma prerrogativa que a Potter, el buscador más joven en un siglo, pero cuando llegase a segundo habría entrenado lo suficiente como para conseguir el puesto de buscador sin problemas.

  
El calor de mayo era sofocante y se arrepentía de haber salido con una túnica tan gruesa. No contaba que el tiempo fuese a ser tan caluroso. Impaciente, golpeó el pie contra el suelo. Uno de los dependientes le miró asustado y él levantó la ceja. Eso hizo que se apresurase a ir a la trastienda a ver qué pasaba con su pedido. Sonrió satisfecho. Él y Astoria acudirían al memorial de la Batalla de Hogwarts esa tarde y quería estar puntual para almorzar en la mansión.

  
El nombre de los Malfoy había tardado en recuperar lustre, pero lo había conseguido. Sus padres se habían retirado prematuramente de la vida pública, conscientes que la imagen de Lucius era irreparable y que había que desasociarla del apellido. Desde el momento en que se comprometió con Astoria su vida había estado marcada por cada uno de los hitos que se esperaban de él. Se había casado con una buena familia sangrepura. Quizá no era de tan rancio abolengo como el suyo, pero no habían tomado partido por Voldemort. La muchacha era encantadora y estaba bien educada. Una esposa ideal.

  
Luego, concebir al heredero. Se reía entre dientes cuando pensaba que para ser él quien estaba obligado a perpetuar el apellido Malfoy, Potter se había dado bastante más prisa y ya había concebido su primer retoño cuando Astoria y él formalizaron el compromiso y emplazaron la fecha de boda. Quién habría pensado que iba a tener tanta prisa por demostrar su hombría.

  
Draco adoraba a su familia. Después de concebir a Scorpius, Astoria y él se habían limitado a llevar adelante un matrimonio bien avenido. Era la mejor amiga que uno podía tener. Ambos se habían resignado a una vida de celibato, pues ninguno de los dos se había casado enamorado. A Astoria le había atraído él en un inicio, pero cuando entendió que no podía corresponderla lo había aceptado con alegría, sabiendo que era un buen matrimonio igualmente. Él no haría nada que la avergonzase. Tampoco tenía ningún deseo de relacionarse sexualmente con otras personas, al menos de momento. Se bastaba consigo mismo. No era lo que habría querido cuando por fin se libraron de aquel loco asesino, pero no había habido otra manera.

  
Sus padres sí estaban orgullosos. Había llevado la vida que se esperaba de él. Un buen matrimonio, un heredero varón sano, una dedicación casi plena a los negocios familiares y a aumentar la fortuna Malfoy. Había sido sensato y todo había ido bien. A veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese sido menos juicioso y más rebelde. Entonces recordaba a Scorpius y concluía que solo por haberle cogido en brazos cuando nació, mereció la pena.

  
_Y entonces de repente,_  
_te veo entre la gente._  
_Durante una mirada_  
_el universo se detiene,_  
_volvemos a estar juntos_  
_y el alma se nos prende,_  
_de pronto comprendemos_  
_que lo nuestro es para siempre._

  
Salió de Gringotts y volvió sobre sus pasos. Inicialmente había pensado en llegar hasta El Caldero Chorreante y así aprovechar a saludar a Hannah, pero si se entretenía llegaría tarde, así que caminó hacia la tienda de su cuñado George. Usaría la red flu desde allí. Había más gente por la calle que antes y algunas personas estaban empezando a fijarse en él, por lo que aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

  
Lo vio. Frente a él. Portando un paquete delgado y alargado. Caminaba en dirección contraria, deprisa como él. No lo había visto, iba con la vista fija en algo que parecía sospechosamente un teléfono móvil muggle. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol primaveral. Llevaba una túnica demasiado abrigada para el tiempo que hacía.

  
Suspiró, ralentizando el paso, olvidadas las prisas. Apenas le había visto en los últimos años. No tenían intereses en común, ni frecuentaban los mismos círculos. Harry apenas pisaba el Callejón y no recordaba haberse cruzado con él allí. Era consciente que sus negocios lo llevaban al Ministerio de vez en cuando, pero nunca habían coincidido. La última vez que lo había visto, advirtió, era justamente un año atrás, en el memorial del 2 de mayo, junto a su esposa, a varios metros de distancia. No había mirado en su dirección.

  
Alzó la vista y le vio. Harry se mordió el labio. A pesar de que aún les separaban dos o tres metros, pudo ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, oscureciendo sus ojos. Draco redujo el paso también, como si también quisiera alargar el momento igual que él. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando la comisura del labio de Draco, ahí donde un día había bromeado con él que tenía un beso escondido en referencia a Peter Pan, se estiraba ligeramente hacia arriba en un conato de sonrisa.

  
Un ardor le inundó el pecho, bajó por su estómago hacia sus ingles y todo su cuerpo se encendió en llamas. El tiempo se alargó y estiró. Harry se bebió aquellos escasos segundos como si fuesen horas, disfrutando cada milésima de la presencia de Draco.

  
Estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. La túnica le hacía parecer más mayor y serio que él, pero también formaba parte del encanto que le había atraído inicialmente. Recordó aquella última vez, cuando lo había estampado contra la puerta del cuarto número 102 de El Caldero Chorreante. Había recorrido con sus manos la túnica que Draco portaba, abriéndosela y deslizando las manos por la casaca de corte mágico y los pantalones ajustados de cuero de dragón.

  
Draco se alojaba aquella noche allí porque tenía un negocio que atender en Londres y le había enviado un mensaje. Él había acudido desde Grimmauld Place sin dudarlo. Lo había besado tan fuerte que le hizo un chichón del golpeteo al que había sometido su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta.

—Joder, cómo me pones que traigas ropa mágica —estaba susurrando Harry entre beso y beso.

  
—Me voy a casar con Astoria —había contestado Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Astoria Greengrass, la hermana de Daphne.

Las palabras habían tardado unos segundos en llegar a su cerebro. Otros pocos más en que este procesara la información. Cuando por fin entendió lo que Draco le estaba diciendo, se separó del beso que este había empezado a correspondiéndole.

—¿Qué?

—Me voy a casar con Astoria —confirmó Draco con voz más firme, tragando saliva.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Mis padres están acordando el matrimonio con los suyos. Supongo que dentro de unos meses haremos pública la noticia celebrando un compromiso. La boda será dentro de un par de años. Tres como mucho.

—Yo… pensaba que tú y yo… —balbuceó Harry, desconcertado.

—¿Qué tú y yo qué? —susurró Draco con pena, acariciándole la mejilla—. Tú te vas a casas con la chica Weasley.

—Yo… Todavía no…

—Dijiste que ya lo habíais hablado.

—Sí, pero yo pensaba…

—Te va a dar algo que yo no puedo proporcionarte ahora. Ni Nunca. Es lo mejor, Harry. Tenemos que vivir la vida que nos ha correspondido.

—No es justo.

—No lo es —le consoló estrechándole entre sus brazos.

  
_Pero no hacemos nada_  
_y seguimos caminando,_  
_seguimos con la vida_  
_que a los dos nos recetaron._  
_Cada uno por su lado,_  
_muriendo por girarnos,_  
_parpadeando rápido para disimular_  
_que estamos llorando._

  
Sintió sus ojos increíblemente verdes examinar cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Un dolor conocido en el pecho se extendió, apretándole el corazón. Estaba imposiblemente guapo, atlético y en forma. Podía contar con los dedos de dos manos las veces que le había visto en veinte años, siempre de lejos, sumando cuando habían coincidido hace un año en el memorial y aquellas ocasiones en que le había atisbado de lejos en el Ministerio sin que se diese cuenta.

  
Las lágrimas afloraron a su rostro. Parpadeó para contenerlas. Sabía que desde el punto de vista de Harry él era el culpable de no haber querido continuar su… relación, si se podía llamar así.

  
«No había otro remedio, Harry. Uno de los dos tenía que dar el paso», le había dicho por carta unos días antes de anunciar su compromiso con Astoria, en respuesta a una donde este le había pedido que fuese valiente. Le había prometido que él sería valiente por los dos. Cuando Harry todavía creía que podría renunciar a todo lo que era y quería ser por un amor de adolescencia.

  
Harry lo besó por primera vez en Hogwarts, de esa manera tan característica e impetuosa suya, depositando en cada beso la fiereza del león que llevaba dentro. Draco sintió cómo sus piernas se derretían. Estaban manchados de polvo, apestaban a sudor y al humo del fuego de la Sala de los Menesteres. Detrás de un pequeño muro medio derruido, a pocos metros del resto de la gente notó la erección de Harry frotándose contra la suya. Le correspondió con un movimiento de caderas similar. Harry le devoró cada centímetro de la boca sin dejar de restregarse. Draco se corrió con un gemido contra los labios de Harry. Éste aumentó el ritmo. Tardó un minuto más en correrse, haciéndolo con un sollozo, ocultando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

  
Al finalizar, Draco pensaba que se separaría de él y no hablarían nunca más del tema. Podía entender que la excitación de la batalla, de la victoria y de la liberación había provocado que Harry hiciese aquello. Sin embargo, el moreno solo se separó unos centímetros, con los ojos brillantes tras sus gafas sucias.

  
—Guau —dijo simplemente, antes de volver a atacar su boca con otro beso salvaje. Draco se dejó llevar, devolviéndole el beso, mientras un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

_Después de ti prometí cuidarme_  
_y cerré con llave mi corazón,_  
_y aunque confieso que ya no río_  
_tampoco siento ningún dolor._  
_Aprendí a conformarme_  
_y así está mejor._

  
Había sido tan intenso como corto y clandestino. Se encontraron solo tres veces después de aquella primera en Hogwarts. Cualquier excusa les valió, mintiendo sobre adónde iban. En secreto, a espaldas de todos, sin siquiera mirarse cuando estaban delante de otras personas. Solo Luna los había pillado una vez ya al final, en un callejón oscuro en algún recodo del Callejón Knockturn. Harry, de rodillas en el suelo mientras se la mamaba a Draco, había reconocido su exclamación de sorpresa en cuanto la había oído.

  
—¡Luna! —había gritado asustado. Draco soltó su cabeza, desenredando los dedos del negro cabello de Harry y se apresuró a esconder la polla dentro de los calzoncillos, acomodándola antes de abrocharse, abochornado.

—No te preocupes, Harry —le había tranquilizado la chica con voz suave—. Puedes confiar en mi silencio.

Así había sido, pero la noche estaba arruinada. Draco se despidió de mal humor. Unos días después le había citado en El Caldero para darle la noticia de su matrimonio. Al principio se enfureció porque Draco le había quitado su capacidad de decisión. Había dispuesto su matrimonio de manera unilateral, sin darle opción de voz o voto en el asunto. Harry se juró que si Draco podía seguir su vida, él también podía seguir con la suya. Que le dieran a ese cretino.

  
Aceptó las insinuaciones de matrimonio que Ginny le hacía. Se volcó en ella. Le hizo regalos, la sacó a pasear, tuvieron citas románticas. Se acostaron en lo que ella creía que era la primera vez de ambos. Creyó que podía ser feliz y olvidar a Draco, encerrar sus recuerdos y sentimientos por él en un cajón en el fondo de un armario.

Un armario que acabó resultándole menos pesado que el que le encorsetó dentro de una relación heterosexual. Cuando, tras el nacimiento de Lily, Ginny y él rompieron se escapó al Soho, donde sabía por Dean que había locales de ambiente donde era posible obtener sexo anónimo con otros chicos. La primera vez que enterró la polla en el culo de un chico rubio de su edad que lo invitó a su casa, sintió que una pieza del puzzle de su vida encajaba de una manera más natural que hasta ese momento.

  
Se había conformado con la vida que tenía. Sobre todo porque sus hijos eran maravillosos y los adoraba. Pero nunca había sentido con Ginny lo que sintió con ese chico, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba en una cama deshecha de un piso de estudiantes. Sintió su sexualidad por primera vez completamente desarrollada desde que Draco había dado por finalizada su relación.

—Podemos seguir viéndonos como hasta ahora, Draco. —Habían entrado en el cuarto número 102 de El Caldero antes de que nadie cruzase por allí y los atrapase.

—No, Harry. No es seguro. Ni sería justo para nuestras familias. Nuestros futuros hijos —negó Draco, sentado encima de la cama.

Harry paseó con rabia por la habitación. Días después se había arrepentido de no haberle aplastado contra la cama y habérselo follado allí mismo a modo de despedida. Inicialmente había creído que ese era el propósito de Draco al quedar allí, en un lugar donde en lugar de una pared para apoyarse había una cama limpia. Perdió la oportunidad, y tuvo que esperar trece años para experimentar esa sensación con otro chico mientras pensaba en Draco.

Con el tiempo lo había entendido. Draco había tomado por él la decisión que ambos debían haber tomado. Sus respectivas posiciones no les permitían mostrarse abiertamente como eran. Ni siquiera era un problema de apellidos, sino de lo que tenían entre las piernas. Harry estaba seguro que si hubiese sido Harriet Potter, Lucius habría estado encantado de enlazar su apellido con el del héroe que había salvado al mundo mágico.

Si Draco hubiese sido una chica el mundo mágico lo habría entendido. Corazón de Bruja les habría dedicado reportajes enteros. Todos lo habrían aceptado. Bueno, Ron quizá no. A Ron seguramente le pesaría más el apellido que la entrepierna del Malfoy en cuestión. Eran finales de los años noventa. En el mundo muggle no se habían dado pasos para la integración LGBTIQ+ que sí existían ahora. El mundo mágico era todavía más retrógrado si cabía.

Afortunadamente, se había avanzado mucho en ese tema. Harry estaba razonablemente convencido de que Albus no era estrictamente heterosexual. El niño todavía no tenía edad de plantearse esas cosas, pero podía ver las diferencias con su hermano, quien a sus trece años solo hablaba de chicas y escobas, recordándole más a Sirius que a él mismo. Si algo lamentaba no era que Draco hubiese roto esa relación que tenían entre ellos. Ese dolor ya lo había purgado hace años. Lamentaba no haber hecho más para allanarle el camino a Albus. Sospechaba que él lo tendría mucho más fácil, pero sentía que no era gracias a él.

  
_Y entonces de repente,_  
_te veo entre la gente._  
_Durante una mirada_  
_el universo se detiene,_  
_volvemos a estar juntos_  
_y el alma se nos prende,_  
_de pronto comprendemos_  
_que lo nuestro es para siempre._  
_Pero no hacemos nada_  
_y seguimos caminando,_  
_seguimos con la vida_  
_que a los dos nos recetaron._  
_Cada uno por su lado,_  
_muriendo por girarnos,_  
_parpadeando rápido para disimular_  
_que a veces no puedo dormir_  
_y mirando hacia el techo me quedo pensando_  
_qué lentas que pasan las horas,_  
_qué rápido pasan los años._

Pasaron el uno junto al otro. Draco notó la pequeña ráfaga de aire que provocó el paso de Harry. Su corazón bombeó una, dos, tres veces. Tuvo la tentación de girar la cabeza, pero resistió con estoicismo. Siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás.  
Draco había vivido la vida para la que estaba destinado. La que otros le habían escrito décadas atrás cuando sus abuelos habían cerrado un trato entre sus familias para unirlas a través de un matrimonio. Las lágrimas seguían pugnando por salir de sus ojos. Con disimulo, se las enjugó.

  
Si bien no había tenido elección real, la decisión que había tenido que adoptar, la decisión que ambos se habían resistido a tomar, había sido inútil. No había conseguido olvidarlo. Nunca se lo había hecho saber a Harry, porque solo habría conseguido que este volviese a él y empezar una dinámica que habría acabado con todas las relaciones personales de ambos afectadas cuanto menos, destrozadas cuanto más.

Había decidido cambiar Harry por Potter en una de las noches de insomnio en las que comprendió que necesitaba olvidarlo para poder rehacer su vida al lado de Astoria. Los años hasta el nacimiento de Scorpius se habían hecho eternos. Con el niño en brazos se había hecho la promesa de educarle en una mentalidad más abierta que la de su entorno. De animarle a expresar sus afectos tal y como él no se había atrevido.

No quería que su hijo tuviese que sufrir como él por no enamorarse de una mujer. Que tuviese que renunciar a la complicidad del matrimonio, del sexo. Del sexo. Draco se había acostado con Astoria tres veces. Recordaba cada una de ellas con exactitud. Un acto mecánico colmado de ternura y cariño, pero no pasión ni complicidad. Se había quedado en estado y él no había vuelto a visitar su dormitorio. Ni ella le había pedido que lo hiciese. Su actividad sexual se limitó a acariciarse a sí mismo mientras recordaba las fogosas mamadas que Harry (se permitía llamarle Harry durante sus fantasías) le había hecho con más ganas que maña. Rememoraba el sabor de la polla de Harry en su lengua, el olor de los vellos de su pubis, la pesadez de sus huevos en la mano. Y se corría con un gemido insatisfecho, insuficiente.

Le habían recetado una vida y él había cumplido religiosamente con los preceptos que le habían marcado. En cierto modo, era feliz. La mayor parte del tiempo. Lo más feliz que un adulto en sus circunstancias podía llegar a ser. Y no había sido suficiente. Nunca se había sentido completo como persona. Esa mirada de Harry lo había completado más que dos décadas de perfecta vida.

_Nunca nos prepararon_  
_para un viento tan fuerte_  
_que nos despeine el alma_  
_y nos revuelva los papeles,y_  
_aunque mi corazón ya tenga su camino,_  
_no sé cómo impedir que sea tuyo este latido._

Tras aquella primera vez entre las ruinas de Hogwarts, Draco y Harry habían coincidido en la sala del Wizengamot donde se juzgaba a Draco. Harry había declarado en su favor y en el de su madre, igual que sus amigos Granger, Weasley y Lovegood. No pudieron hablar, solo intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices cuando creían no ser observados. Unos días después Draco había ido a recoger y firmar la sentencia donde se le exoneraba de todos los cargos. Harry estaba allí, hablando con el Ministro. Cruzaron sus miradas, ardientes y penetrantes.

  
Caliente, Draco había entrado en el cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara. Unos segundos más tarde, oyó la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Harry mirándole a través del espejo. Con un movimiento de la varita Harry cerró firmemente con un Fermaportus. Después se abalanzó contra él, besándolo igual de fieramente que unas semanas antes en el castillo. Draco se frotó contra él, pero Harry se lo impidió poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

  
—No.

—Harry…

—Voy a verte desnudo —le informó con voz trémula—. No me voy a conformar con un restregón como el otro día.

Incapaz de oponerse, Draco se había dejado abrir la túnica. Con dedos temblorosos, Harry le había desabrochado la camisa, descubriéndole el pecho. Con dos tirones, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. Harry había admirado el cuerpo de Draco, acariciándole los pectorales, siguiendo las cicatrices de su Sectumsempra, enterrando los dedos en el fino vello rubio que rodeaba su polla, deslizando las yemas por el contorno de sus muslos y piernas.

  
En cuclillas, Harry había empezado a masturbar a Draco con suavidad. Este no apartó la mirada de lo que el moreno estaba haciendo, sin perderse detalle alguno. Cuando Harry lamió su erección, gimió tan sonoramente que cualquiera que hubiese pasado cerca de aquel baño tenía que haberle oído. Harry se metió su polla en la boca y succionó. Draco se corrió diez segundos después con un sollozo.

  
Harry se levantó, limpiándose el semen que le había goteado por la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano. Draco lo aferró de los brazos y le besó con intensidad. Se subió los pantalones. Sin molestarse en terminar de vestirse, le giró para intercambiar posiciones. Abriéndole la túnica y la camisa como Harry había hecho antes con él, fue su turno de admirar el cuerpo de Harry. Más atlético que el suyo, más fibroso, más enjuto. Siguió los músculos con las manos. Sin preámbulos, se introdujo la polla de Harry en la boca, intentando imitar el movimiento de una paja con la cabeza.

  
Un suspiro profundo de este le indicó que le gustaba. Succionó con fuerza, deslizó la lengua por el tronco e intentó adoptar un ritmo regular. Harry tampoco duró mucho y a los pocos segundos su semen le golpeó la garganta, provocándole un acceso de tos.

  
Cuando se incorporó, Harry le besó en la comisura de la boca, dándole un pequeño lametón al separarse, limpiándole un pequeño resto de semen que le había escurrido.

  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertido.

  
—Tenías un beso ahí, escondido en la comisura del labio —contestó Harry, pícaro y guiñándole un ojo.

  
Harry volvió a asaltarle la boca. Se besaron durante unos minutos más antes de separarse y aplicarse sendos hechizos para limpiar y arreglar sus ropas. Cuando estuvieron presentables, acordaron el modo de proceder para salir del baño de forma poco sospechosa y, con un beso rápido, se despidieron.

  
_Pero no, no haremos nada,_  
_seguiremos caminando,_  
_seguiremos con la vida_  
_que a los dos nos recetaron._  
_Cada uno por su lado,_  
_muriendo por girarnos,_  
_parpadeando rápido para disimular_  
_que estamos llorando._

  
Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla del restaurante donde había quedado con Ron y Hermione, que ya le estaban esperando. El camarero tomó nota de su pedido y regresó para servir las bebidas de los tres.

  
—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione un rato después.

Harry había estado jugando con la comida de su plato mientras Ron y Hermione llevaban el peso de la conversación. Él se había limitado a responder con monosílabos y asentimientos de cabeza, pensando todavía en el breve, casi instantáneo, encuentro con Draco. Repasando todos los recuerdos que creía tener almacenados bajo llave.

—Sí —suspiró.

—No lo parece, tío —intervino Ron con cara de preocupación—. ¿Es por el divorcio? Ya sabes que tanto Hermione como yo estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor si no…

—No es por el divorcio, Ron —contestó secamente. Cansado de vivir una vida que no era la suya, de ser un completo desconocido hasta para sus mejores amigos, tomó una decisión—. Lo que pasa es que soy gay.

—¿Cómo que eres gay? —preguntó Ron desconcertado—. ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta ahora? ¿Por eso te divorcias?

—No. Lo sé desde… desde hace diecinueve años. —Inspirando con fuerza, continuó—: Desde que, tras de la batalla, besé a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —Ron abrió muchísimo los ojos. Hermione movió la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento típico en ella.

—Besé a Draco Malfoy y me froté contra él hasta que ambos nos corrimos —soltó con la mayor brusquedad que encontró, liberando un peso que tenía en su interior desde hacía casi dos décadas, sacando también la frustración por haber pasado tan cerca de Draco sin decirle nada.

—Pero… pero tú y mi hermana…

—Ginny y yo nos casamos porque era lo que tocaba. Draco tenía que cumplir sus deberes familiares. Y yo los míos, ¿no? —rio sardónicamente—. Pero no funcionó. No para mí. Supongo que sí, que por eso Ginny y yo nos divorciamos. No pude hacer que funcionase algo que iba contra mi naturaleza.

—Harry. —Hermione extendió la mano a través de la mesa para cogerle la suya—. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que vivir tu vida así.

—Gracias, Hermione —sonrió con sinceridad—. Ginny es una gran mujer, ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera. Y están James, Albus y Lily. No todo ha sido malo.

—¿Vas a salir con Malfoy ahora? —Ron estaba frunciendo el ceño, intentando asumirlo—. Pensaba que él también estaba casado.

—No… —dudó—. No lo sé. Yo… Es solo… Es solo que acabo de cruzarme con él y he recordado lo que hubo entre nosotros.

Harry les contó acerca de los encuentros que habían mantenido, procurando ser menos explícito esta vez. Les habló del fuerte sentimiento que tenía hacia el otro chico y de lo seguro que estaba de que, al menos en ese momento, había sido correspondido. De cómo ese sentimiento seguía ardiendo dentro de él a pesar de todos aquellos años. De que ver a Draco de improviso le había hecho recordarlo. Hablarles de todo aquello le sentó bien.

—Joder, Harry. —Ron seguía intentando digerir toda aquella información. Hermione se veía más natural—. Estoy flipando, ¿vale? Pero no entiendo una cosa… ¿por qué no escribes a Malfoy?

—Las razones que tuvimos en su momento para separar nuestras vidas siguen vigentes. Además, él sigue casado. Sería injusto por mi parte exigirle algo así. Ni siquiera sé si sus sentimientos son iguales, han pasado muchos años.

—Señor Potter. —El camarero se había acercado con una bandeja—. Una lechuza acaba de dejar una carta para usted.

Depositó el rollo de pergamino atado con un lazo verde enfrente de él y se alejó de la mesa. En el borde del pergamino, con letras estilizadas muy familiares, ponía “A la atención del Sr Potter”. No llevaba sello, ni remitente, pero Harry no tuvo dudas de quién lo remitía. La última vez que había recibido un pergamino así, Draco lo había citado en El Caldero. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió:

  
_«Habitación 102. Esta noche.»_


End file.
